As digital media, data communication, and electronic device technologies have advanced, the sharing of media content between users has become commonplace. As an example, a user of a mobile device such as a mobile phone may capture video footage of a scene and upload the video to a website (e.g., YouTube, Facebook, a blog, etc.) for access by users of web-enabled electronic devices. When a user accesses the uploaded video, the user is able to view a playback of the previously captured scene.
However, there remains room to improve upon conventional media sharing technologies. For example, conventional technologies for sharing media content between users are limited to specific types of electronic devices, communication networks, digital media formats, and/or configurations (e.g., point-to-point configurations). In some cases, certain electronic devices (e.g., certain set-top box and/or other in-home consumer electronic devices) that are well-equipped to access and play back media content are not equipped nor positioned to access and/or use conventional technologies to participate in sharing of media content such as user-generated live video, for example.